characters_of_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Naia (The Dark Crystal)
Naia is one of the four tritagonists of Netflix's The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. She is also the main protagonist of The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance book series. The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance The First Thing I Remember Is Fire At an unknown point, Naia befriended the Spriton Gelfling, Kylan. Hearing news of her brother's capture by the Skeksis and Rian allegedly killing Mira, she immediately went to hunt him down. They managed to track him to a podling tavern and corner him. Rian immediately recognizes her as Gurjin's twin sister. Naia announces she plans to turn him over to the Skeksis and trade him with her brother's freedom. However, the situation gets complicated when Tavra, daughter of the All-Maudra, has come to take Rian to Ha'rar for allegedly murdering a member of her Vapra clan. Rian, fed up by Naia and Tavra's arguing, showed them a vial of Mira's essence and offered to dreamfast with him to learn the truth. Naia refused to Dreamfast but Kylan decided to take the risk. Tavra joined in as well, knowing her mother would want to know the truth. Naia decided to dreamfast as well but swore to kill Rian if she lost her mind. However, the dreamfast went as normal as possible and Naia learned that Rian did not murder Mira but that her essence was drained by the Skeksis, whoewere her true murderers. Naia also learned that her brother had selflessly stayed behind to ensure Rian's escape. During the Dreamfast, they also made an dream-etching, causing Ordon (who had joined the dreamfasting) to believe they were all in danger. Now believing Rian, Tavra, Naia and Kylan went to the castle to free Gurjin while Ordon and Rian went to Ha'rar, all five Gelfling promising to make it there. She Knows All the Secrets Later, at the castle, Naia, Tavra and Kylan made it to the Skeksis' dungeons. Tavra went to follow SkekSo, with Naia warning the princess not to die. Kylan and Naia made it to the dungeons that Gurjin was being held and freed him. Naia, Gurjin and Kylan learned that the Skeksis SkekSil had SkekMal kidnap Rian and was taking him to the castle. Naia and Gurjin personally went to rescue him while Kylan stayed behind and waited for them. Gurjin and Naia were able to free Rian and take him back to their camp, where Kylan has been waiting for them. There, Rian informed Naia, Gurjin, and Kylan of his father's sacrifice, earning their sympathy. When he described his and Ordon's attacker, Rian admitted that he never saw a skets is like SkekMal, Naia insisted that he show them. She proceeded to go through with dreamfasting with her friends, but instead of dreamfasting normally, Naia found herself in the Dream Space, a spirit world within their world. Aughra tells the heroes of Thra their world is dying, which is calling out to the heroes at the dream Space. However, Seladon refuses to submit to Aughra's and Thra's call, which causes Aughra to send Seladon back. Naia and the others surrounded the Crystal in the dream Space, where Aughra told them that Thra cried out to the heroes. Naia learned of Brea and Deet's part in the tale and according to Aughra, the heroes of Thra must help start a Rebellion. After Rian, Brea and Deet are told to go to the Circle of the Suns with Lore for answers, Naia asks what the rest of them must do, and Aughra answered that she, Kylan and Gurjin must spread word of the Skeksis'crime and rally the gelfling to their cause. Aughra then sent Naia's spirit back to her body. Afterwards, she, Rian, Gurjin and Kylan made their way to Ha'rar. File:Naia, Gurjin and Rian.png File:104Naia.jpg References Category:The Dark Crystal Characters Category:The Jim Henson Company Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tritagonists Category:TV Show Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females